


Secret Glasses

by holographics



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Himari spots Kaoru wearing glasses and can't help adoring how she looks.





	Secret Glasses

“Kaoru-senpai, you wear glasses?”

“Ah—“

It was a rainy weekday afternoon—a rare weekday afternoon that Kaoru did not have band practice. School had ended only a short time ago, but she hadn’t wanted to head home right away. Instead, she stopped at the fast food store to grab a quick bite to eat. She had thought everyone would have gone home, but—

_ Crap _ .

Yes, it was true Kaoru did have a prescription for her eyes—but she normally wore clear contacts. No one really had any idea she wore them at all. But this morning she was in such a rush that she had forgotten to put them in. She was lucky she had her glasses in her school bag—though she refrained from wearing them at school. What kind of prince wears glasses anyway? Far be it for anyone to find out her favourite food was miso soup, too.

_ This is quite a dilemma. _

“Himari-chan, good afternoon—“

“You look so cool with glasses, Kaoru-senpai!” Himari responded, unable to contain her adoration. Kaoru always looked so cool, but her glasses  _ really _ added such a charm that Himari hadn’t seen before!  _ She is so handsome and cool, I can’t handle it!! _

“You should wear them more often!”

Kaoru was taken aback at the sudden compliment, her cheeks turning a barely noticeable pale pink. Were glasses really… cool? She always thought they made her look silly… “Many thanks, Himari-chan.” Kaoru replied, attempting to regain her composure. “The great bard must have blessed me this morning by allowing me to forget my contacts. For what greater pleasure is there than being complimented by such a radiant little kitten such as yourself.”

Himari giggled, her cheeks flushing pastel pink. “You’re so amazing Kaoru-senpai! You always look so cool no matter what you wear!”

It was getting harder and harder for Kaoru to contain her embarrassment. Normally she was able to keep her cool quite easily, but there was something about today that made her so weak. Perhaps it was because Himari was praising a part of her that she wasn’t very confident in. “H-Himari-chan, your words warm my heart. You are truly too kind.”  _ Oh god I stuttered, oh no… _

Himari let out a loud, cheery laugh. It was so rare to see this side of Kaoru! She would cherish this forever! “I’m just telling the truth!” 

Suddenly, a beep from Himari’s jacket pocket resounded. Reaching into the pocket, Himari pulled out her phone. “Ah, it’s from Tsugu! I gotta get going!”

Kaoru smiled, her cheeks still a pale pink. “It was nice seeing you, Himari-chan! I do have… a request, if I may ask.”

Himari cocked her head. What in the world could Kaoru ask of  _ her? _ “Ah, I’ll do my best to fulfill it! What is it?”

Her lips quivering, Kaoru attempted to remain calm despite what she was about to ask. “Could you perhaps… not tell anyone about the glasses?”

Himari let out a small chuckle, partially amused that Kaoru really wanted to keep them a secret so much. I guess she wasn’t just handsome and cool and charming and—you get the point—but she was also cute, too. “My lips are sealed!”

Finally regaining her composure, Kaoru smiled. “It will be our little secret then, Himari-chan.” She winked, sending a wave of butterflies coursing through Himari’s stomach. 

Himari could feel her stomach churning upon hearing Kaoru’s reply, and couldn’t contain herself. Her cheeks heated up, turning a strawberry red as she attempted to cover her mouth that had begun to quiver. Her heartbeat also sped up significantly, making it harder to breathe.  _ A secret with Kaoru-senpai? Just me? And she winked at me too…Oh my god!  _

Himari nervously nodded, quickly turning around and heading out of the store. When she finally stepped outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her cheeks were still red and burning, but at least her heartbeat had slowed down a bit so that she could breathe properly again.

“I love her so much…”

Inside of the store, Kaoru also let out a heavy sigh. She removed her glasses and covered her face in her hands, feeling the warmth of her cheeks in her palms. Her bangs draped over the tops of her fingers, leaving them a bit of a mess when she finally removed her hands from her face. Leaning back in her seat, her gaze fixed on the ceiling, she sighed yet again.

_ Why do I feel like this…? There’s just something about Himari-chan that I can’t quite place... _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble in-between writing the next chapter of Mermaid AU! I stumbled upon fanart on twitter that depicted Kaoru with glasses, and I couldn't help myself from writing a little something.


End file.
